Um momento único
by Cla-Chan-K
Summary: One-shot! HinaxNaru... O primeiro beijo de Hinata...Um momento único...Ela pensava que ele nunca havia reparado nela! leiam!


**Olá pessoal...Aqui está uma one-shot minha! Espero que gostem! Eu estava ouvindo "Sadness And Sorrow" e tinha acabado de assitir o filme shippuden ( muito loko... Recomendo!) e tive esta idéia! Espero que gostem!**

**Deixem reviews!**

* * *

**Um momento único**

_Lá estava eu. Mais uma vez, eu Hyuga Hinata naquela ponte, olhando o lago que parecia estar calmo. Eu passava todas às tarde naquele lugar, apenas pensando __nele__. Uzumaki Naruto. O menino que eu amo desde que eu o conheço. _

_Ele é um menino bem esforçado, luta para conseguir o que quer, tem o seu estilo ninja, e sempre quer o bem das pessoas. Um grande Homem. _

_Mas... Nunca reparou em mim. Ele sempre me via como sua amiga._

_Ao pensar isso, meus olhos começaram a arder. Novidade. Toda tarde eles ardiam e eu começava a chorar só de pensar nele. Sempre derramando aquelas malditas lágrimas que insitiam em cair. Logo eu já estava soluçando._

_Isso doía. Juntei as minhas mãos em meu coração e comecei a apertar a minha blusa. Quando aquilo iria passar? Eu tento parar de gostar dele... Mas é impossível. Sempre que eu o vejo, eu coro. E sempre que estou a sós e penso nele... Eu choro._

_Sempre gostou da Sakura-san e depois que Sasuke foi embora da vila... Só pensa em como trazê-lo de volta. Naruto-kun... Por que não pensa em mim, como pensa no Sasuke e na Sakura? Por quê?... Essa é a pergunta que eu sempre me fazia._

_Você não é burro que nem as outras pessoas falam... Eu sei disso... Eu acredito nisso. Repare em mim. É a unia coisa que peço._

_Após uns minutos minhas lágrimas pararam de descer pelo meu rosto. Meus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos._

_Hora de voltar para casa e treinar com Neji-san._

_Virei-me para seguir o meu caminho e encontrei Naruto-kun vindo em minha direção. Ele estava com as mãos no bolso e sorrindo... Como sempre. Mas dessa vez ele estava calmo e não agitado como sempre fora. Algo havia acontecido. Eu sei disso... Eu o conheço. Mas não iria perguntar nem morta._

_Ele se aproximou de mim, ficamos em uma distância razoável. Eu corei ao perceber que seu olhar estava sobre mim. _

-Hinata-Chan! –_ Disse ele com a voz calma. _– O que faz por aqui?_ – Ele continuava sorrindo._

-Na... Nada não... N-Naruto-kun. _– Ele se aproximou mais de mim. Eu corei. Abaixei minha cabeça para ele não perceber o meu vermelho no rosto e nos olhos. _

_Ele continuou se aproximando. Comecei a tremer – Minha reação normal de quando vejo ele se aproximar de mim-, e corei mais ainda. _

_Aproximou-se mais de mim a ponto de sentirmos a respiração um do outro. O que ele estava fazendo? Naruto-kun estava estranho._

_Ele tirou a mão do bolso e colocou em meu queixo, erguendo-o, me fazendo encontrar seus olhos azul-celestes, onde me aprofundei até me perde. _

_Ele me olhava... Admirado? Não estava entendo o Naruto-kun. Ele estava estranho. _

_Nesse momento por incrível que pareça eu não corei apenas me deixei levar pelos seus olhos._

-Hinata-Chan... Como não pude enxergar antes?

-Enxergar o que Naruto-kun?-_ Eu não gaguejei... O que está acontecendo comigo?_

_Mas ainda eu tremia._

- Que você sempre gostou de mim... Sempre foi tão linda... E que eu sempre gostei de você?_ –Bem... Dessa vez eu corei. Fiquei sem reação. Não sabia o que fazer. Meus olhos arregalaram. Perai... Eu ouvi ele dizer que sempre gostou de mim? O que está acontecendo? Está tudo tão confuso._

_Eu estremeci. _

_Ele foi aproximando seus lábios dos meus. Fechei os olhos, não antes dele fechar os seus. A mão dele que estava em meu queixo, agora estava em minha nuca e a sua outra mão ele colocou em minha cintura._

_E finalmente... Beijamos-nos._

_Esse beijo... Meu primeiro beijo. Foi calmo e suave. Estava extremamente feliz... Quem diria? Naruto-kun me beijando._

_A língua dele pediu permissão para entrar em minha boca. Fiquei meio indecisa. Nunca tinha experimentado isso. Era tudo muito novo. Mas... Eu confiava nele e por isso deixei entrar._

_Ao sentir sua língua explorando cada quanto de minha boca eu estremeci. Fiquei com as pernas bambas. Comecei a sentir fraqueza e foi deslizando para baixo. Mas Naruto-kun me segurou e o nosso beijou continuou... Sereno e suave. Como eu não tinha experiência, deixei ser levada por ele. _

_Após alguns minutos nos separamos. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas. _

_Ainda abraçados, e de testa colada, Eu abri meus olhos e vi que os deles ainda estavam fechados e tinha um belo sorriso em seu rosto. Corei. Corei muito. O que havia acontecido? Por que ele me beijou? Talvez o que ele tinha dito a mim seria verdade? _

_Claro que era... Naruto-kun não tem por que mentir. Eu o conheço. _

_Então passei esses anos inteiros chorando porque ele não havia reparado em mim? Hinata... Você é muito boba garota._

_Nesse momento, podia dizer que eu era a garota mais feliz do mundo! Eu estava com o garoto que eu amo. E que sempre amarei._

_-_ Hinata... Eu te amo!-_ Finalmente vi seus olhos abrirem e eles transmitiam uma felicidade imensa. Era verdade o que ele estava dizendo._

- Eu também... Naruto-kun!

_Esse foi um momento único. O melhor momento de minha vida! Ele simplesmente chegou em mim, se declarou e me deu um beijo. Meu primeiro beijo. O melhor beijo que já recebi dele em toda a minha vida. _

_**Aishiteru Naruto-kun!**_

_**Fim!**_

**_Espero que tenham gostado!_**

**_Deixem reviews!_**

**_Bjus_**


End file.
